Kissed by the Baddest Bidder: Promises to keep
by KimiHeartblade
Summary: Baba's been away stealing for the auctions as usual but when he comes back Crystal is acting a bit strange while he was gone and while he's back. Turns out she's made a promise to her little sister that she really wanted to keep hidden. But that world famous thief boyfriend of hers is impossible to hide things from. Rated T for now. Baba/OC
1. Sisters and Secrets Told

Baba frowned when he got to the penthouse and found that his darling Crystal wasn't there. Last time he'd been away he had come in to his room at the hotel to see her wrapped up in his sheets with such a content, cute, and happy look on her face. The room was definitely clean, so she must have been coming in and doing her job. He took out his phone and called hers hoping she would answer. "What's going on? Is she mad at me?" he thought as the phone continued to ring. After no answer he hung up and headed out to find Eisuke and the others. "Ota... have you seen Crystal lately?" he asked as he found Ota heading towards the elevator. "Hm? Oh Baba you're back! Yeah I actually saw her this morning. She was in a hurry though.. Not sure what it was about but she was humming and seemed pretty happy." said Ota looking thoughtful for a moment about Crystal's strange actions. This made Baba worry a bit more, usually she wouldn't be so cheerful about him being gone. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Baba." said Ota as he noticed the worried look on his friends face. "Right..." said Baba as he headed towards the elevator. "I think I'll go see her and surprise her." Baba and Ota road the elevator down to the first floor and talked about what things he'd managed to steal for the auctions only occasionally bringing up Crystal's odd behavior while he was gone.

Once he reached the first floor he quickly headed out knowing she would probably be home at her apartment. "Ugh.. why is this bothering me so much? I know she'd never see another man right? Maybe I was gone too long this time and she's just mad at me.." he thought quietly as he headed to the employee apartments. "Ugh why are these things so tight?!" came a frustrated cry from Crystal's apartment as he approached the door. He blinked at the outburst wondering just what she was up to in there. "Haha! I think you just answered that for yourself." came a girls voice from inside. "Right.. tights... funny.." came Crystal's voice trying hard not to sound amused. He smiled and knocked on the door and waited. He heard scrambling and a thud which made him raise his eyebrow in curiousness. The door opened and a girl a little shorter than Crystal with the same green eyes answered the door smiling. She had long brown hair like his Crystal but her bangs didn't scoop down so close to her eyes like Crystal's did. Looking at her he could tell she was still in school maybe in Middle school or High school it was hard to tell for sure which. "Hello, pretty lady is Crystal here?" he said giving his best charming gentleman smile. The girl's eyes lit up as she began to giggle. "Yup she's here but um can you give her a moment? Um Mr?" asked the girl smiling wondering his name. "You can call me Baba, and of course." he said smiling. As he finished his sentence he saw Crystal dart past behind the girl towards the bathroom trying hard to pull gray tights off of her legs which made him chuckle a bit at how funny it looked. "My name's Alex Stout. Well technically it's Alexandria but, I like Alex or Alexis better." said the girl smiling. "Please come in."

She opened the door wider for Baba to come in now that Crystal had darted off to the bathroom in panic. Baba smiled and came in and looked around a bit. "You must be her little sister. She's told me a little bit about you though she failed to mention what a polite princess you are." he said as he noticed Crystal's apartment was a complete mess. There were make up cases everywhere along with clothes, shoes, body glitter, and sheets of paper. "I know lots about you. You're her boyfriend that shes head over heals in love with." giggled Alex as she started picking up papers. He could hear Crystal still struggling in the bathroom with the tights. "Oh? She's talked about me to you?" he said using this chance to get to know some of her family. "No not really. I read it in her diary. She likes your butt and fancy hair." giggled Alex putting the papers away in a folder. Baba blinked noticing just how opposite Crystal was in her diary than the her he knew. He'd was starting to wonder about this diary now and just what else it was she put in there. He then blinked as it sunk in what Alex just said. "She really thinks my hair is fancy?" he said completely ignoring the butt comment as he planned to ask Crystal about that later. "Yup! Let's see.. she also said you give her butterflies all the time and she hates how she can't be more mature for you." said Alex looking thoughtful as she started to try and clean up all the makeup and body glitter. "What's with all the make up and body glitter?" he asked curiously. "Because sister made a promise to help me with something and she's clearly not gonna tell you about it... Ugh... She made me promise not to tell you either if I met you while we practiced our lines..." replied Alex looking frustrated at the fact she might not be able to tell him.

Baba blinked a bit wondering just what this promise was. "She's so easy to tease and embarrass.. that's why she made me promise but... I so wanna tell..." continued Alex looking torn between keeping a promise and having a way to tease Crystal. Baba smiled he could tell Alex and him were going to get along just fine as it seemed both enjoyed teasing Crystal. "Well it's completely your choice if you want to tell me." he said smiling softly. There was no reason to make her feel she had to break a promise. "Oh screw it.. I'll just tell you." she said grinning from ear to ear. Baba chuckled a bit at her answer. Alex opened her mouth to answer only for the bathroom door to open and Crystal to interrupt. "I swear .. it's no wonder that movie had the famous crotch bulge... I wonder if David Bowie had as much trouble getting in and out of the tights as I'm having." said Crystal which made Alex giggle. Crystal's face grew bright red and her mouth hung open as she realized Baba was sitting right there with a rather amused look on his face. "Dare I ask what kinda movie it is you've been watching while I was away?" he said teasingly which made Crystal sputter a bit trying to find words. At this Alex fell over laughing hard at the look on her sisters face. Crystal tried to shoot Alex a look but all that did was make her laugh more. "B-baba w-when did you get back?" said Crystal finding her voice and wanting to avoid the subject of her in tights.

After all Baba would surely take that down a path that would make her as red as a cherry and she didn't want that kind of conversation infront of her sister, even if she was a teenager and knew what happens between a man and a women when they're in love. "A little bit ago. I was dissapointed that you weren't at the hotel. Is something going on?" he asked smiling trying to get information. "I-it's nothing. Wecome home. Um this laughing hyena is my kid sister Alex.. though by the happy look on her face I'd say introductions are out of the way." said Crystal changing the subject. He smiled though inside he was slightly dissapointed that she was hiding something from him. But Alex seemed very willing to tell him about it, so that told him it wasn't something heartbreaking at least. "She's a lot more charming than you described her." said Baba smiling. The color drained from Crystal's face as she thought about what possible trouble her sister and Baba would cause as a team and that worried her to know end, especially cause she knew she would be their target for teasing. "God... I wanted to introduce these two on my own terms... now on top of trying to help her and hide it form him... I'll go insane... and worse if he finds out... the teasing will be even worse than it already is.." thought Crystal chewing on her lip a bit. "Oh would you look at the time! I need to take Alex home. She's got school in the morning!" said Crystal quickly looking away from Baba to the clock. Baba and Alex both made a sound that mimicked that of a couple of children who had been told it was bed time and they didn't want to go.

Alex made sad puppy eyes as she finished cleaning up the mess she and Crystal had made. "Oh.. don't.. not the eyes..." said Crystal trying to ignore it. Alex sighed heavily and pouted while giving the puppy eyes looking like a kicked puppy begging for forgivness. "Oh... fine... I'll call mom... and volunteer to take you to school in the morning... " sighed Crystal as she caved in. "You're lucky I managed to get a few days off of work..." Alex grinned and Baba chuckled seeing how close Crystal was with Alex. Crystal headed off to the kitchen to make the phone call and Alex plopped down on the bed giggling happily. "She always falls for that. I learned that from a cartoon from america too." said Alex proudly. "Oh?" asked Baba feeling really amused and happy. "Yup! Anyway sis made me promise not to tell but.. I'll tell you anyway but you can't let her know I told you. Oh and you should come watch when we're done too!" said Alex her eyes lighting up. Baba smiled and nodded that he would. He could never do anything to make a girl sad and he wanted Alex to like him, after all Crystal meant the world to him and he wanted her family to like him. "We're doing a play at school for charity and half the guys at my school out right refused to put on tights, make up, and body glitter that was required for the role they had a chance of playing." said Alex frowning as she mentioned how little the guys seemed to care about charity. "The play is called Labyrinth and it's one of Crystal's favorite fantasy movies."

Baba smiled and listened quietly as Alex explained. "So I begged the teacher to let me talk sis into playing the role of Jareth the Goblin King, and eventually he said if she wanted to she could. So now she's promised to help so she can't back out but she has to sing and and act." giggled Alex happily. Baba blinked and started to understand now why Crystal hadn't wanted him to know. He didn't even know she COULD sing much less act. "_I see .. she's embarrassed hehe... oh but she should have known there was no way to hide this juicy story from me."_ thought Baba while grinning mischievously. "I'll be sure to come and I'll bring a few friends as well. After all it's for a good cause." he said smiling thinking of telling Eisuke and the others. Alex smiled and thanked him happily. "Okay mom said as long as you don't drive me insane you can stay till your project for school is done." said Crystal coming back in smiling. Alex ran over and hugged Crystal happily. "Great! This means you can help me lots!" said Alex happily. Crystal nodded hoping Baba still had no clue about what she was hiding. "Well you're busy and I won't have another trip for a while. I'll head home and let you enjoy time with you precious little sister." said Baba walking over smiling. Crystal blinked wondering what part of Alex was precious. "Um sorry I really do want to spend time with you though.." she said blushing in response which made Alex giggle. Baba smiled and slipped a piece of paper to Alex as he hugged Crystal and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you soon." he said smiling. Alex blinked and looked at the paper while her sister was distracted and then grinned. "Text me if you two ever practice out in public I'd love to come and watch." read the note along with the number to his cell phone. Crystal was going to have a long week she just didn't know it yet.


	2. Practicing and Telling the Truth

Authors Note: Okay so I'm really struggling with this and trying hard to make sides of MC that Baba hasn't seen before. I should have did a story like I did with Morgan and MC first but I'm obsessed with Labyrinth right now and just couldnt help it. Anyway I'm trying hard to keep the story flowing well and keeping Baba in character but I'm finding it pretty hard to do. Also if you don't know what a Fushigi ball is google it XD I swear it ws what came to mind now when I see Jareth and his little crystals XD.

The next few days Alex and Crystal practiced every chance they could and just about every place where they could find quiet. Today Crystal had to practice the slight of hand tricks that Jareth used ever so much in the movie and was failing horribly. "Ugh.. I used to be able to do this when I was a kid... and mind you I watched that movie a million times.. and this week I added a hundred to it when you told me what you needed me for..." said Crystal as she dropped the fushigi ball. Baba smirked from a nearby tree as he watched. He'd always made sure Crystal didn't see him as he wanted her to be able to practice without distraction but it was getting harder and harder not to laugh. Alex on the other hand laughed at every chance she got. "Well why don't we just practice the lines for now? Cause clearly you're never gonna get that slight of hand at all." giggled Alex as Crystal picked the ball back up. "I'll get it... eventually... " sighed Crystal looking at the ball. They had bought a fushigi ball as it was the perfect prop for those crystals in the movie even the hand trick Jareth did when he first appeared was a fushigi trick, it was just a matter of actually being able to do it and do it in front of who knows how many people. "_I could ask Baba to help me... he's a master thief after all.. slight of hand should be child's play for him..._" thought Crystal as she stared at the little ball. "Earth to Crystal come in Crystal." came Alex's voice snapping her from her thoughts. "Huh? Oh right! Yeah we can practice the lines." said Crystal snapping her head up and blinking.

Alex and Crystal faced each other both taking a stance that fit the characters at that moment in the play. Baba noticed how Crystal was imitating a smirk he'd given her so many times and couldn't help but smirk in amusement at this. "You're him aren't you?.. You're the Goblin King!" said Alex acting out her lines looking slightly fearful. Crystal stood there smirking her hands placed on her hips and head tilted slightly. "I want my brother back please.. if it's all the same." continued Alex. "What's said is said." said Crystal in a light playful like voice. Alex opened her mouth to speak but stopped and groaned. "I forgot my line!" she cried out in frustration which made Crystal start to laugh. "It's not funny!" "Is too!" replied Crystal with glee. "You've been making fun of me for the past few days every time I slipped up and dropped the crystal or started giggling like an idiot over the fact I'm playing a guy that reminds me of Baba to an extent." Baba blinked a little at that and was curious to just what Jareth the Goblin King did in the movie that made her think of him. Alex blinked and burst out laughing as her screw ups were more innocent than Crystal's had been. "Why don't we take a break and let me practice with the ball a bit longer and you can read over your lines back at my place?" said Crystal smiling softly. Hearing that Baba took his leave not wanting her to notice he'd been watching.

After a peaceful walk home with Alex, Crystal had finally come to decide what it was she wanted to do. "Alex I'm gonna go call Baba you keep studying your lines okay?" she said as she pulled her cell out of her pocket. Alex nodded smiling wondering if Crystal was going to admit she was going to be in a play that Baba could watch. "Good, I like him. He makes my big sister happy.. I've never seen her honestly happy like this. I think she's found her real Goblin King minus the wishing me away forever.." thought Alex happily. She listened quietly as Crystal placed the phone to her ear. "Baba? I need a favor." said Crystal fidgeting a bit where she stood. "I just need help with a trick.. thats all I swear." Alex held back a giggle as she watched Crystal start to blush. That told her Baba must have been suggestive for sure. Crystal came and sat down on the floor looking at the ball and rolling it around a little. "So what's the trick you asked him for help?" said Alex looking up from her script. "Oh, I asked him for help with this ball. He's clever really clever so I know he can do it." said Crystal leaving out that Baba was a thief. "No way can I tell her he's the "Modern Day Lupin"... not because I'm ashamed its just shes got a big mouth..." thought Crystal quietly. After about thirty minutes of Alex reading over her first lines several times, Baba knocked on the door. Crystal quickly darted to the door and beat Alex there and stuck her tongue out at Alex.

Opening the door she found Baba standing there smiling. "Hello pretty lady." said Baba bowing slightly taking his hat off knowing that would make Crystal blush a little. "H-hello Baba. Please come in." said Crystal smiling trying not to blush. Baba smiled and came in finding the place wasn't as much of a mess as the last time he was here. "So what's the trick you need help with? Or was that just a little fib cause you missed me?" he teased making her blush red. "I-it's this... it's called a fushigi ball .. and I made a bet with Alex that I could figure out how to use it... but I need help .. I figured since your so smart and clever you could help me.." said Crystal blushing and lying. Baba blushed a little at being called smart and clever. "Of course. I'd love to help you with anything Crystal." said Baba smiling. "Why don't you show me what the trick is first." Crystal nodded blushing as she tried to roll the ball across her hands like the Goblin king and dropped it on her foot as it came to the part where it would roll on her left hand then back to her right hand. "Ow!... that's the third time today I've done that..." sighed Crystal leaning down to pick up the ball. "Here.. I think I see where you're messing up.." said Baba stepping behind her once she was standing again. He gently wrapped his arms around her and guided her arms into position. "You're being much too stiff with it.." said Baba holding her gently which made her blush more. Alex quickly looked down at her script trying not to laugh at the look on Crystal's face.

He gently guided her right hand to the movements it needed to make. "Just like that .. don't be afraid that you'll drop it.." said Baba softly into her ear. Crystal blushed and nodded too shy to speak now. Alex bit down on her lip to keep from laughing. "Alright now we add the other hand... " said Baba softly as he guided her left hand up. The ball gently rolled over from her right hand to her left then back again. "W-wow I'm doing it!" said Crystal happily as the ball continued to roll and not fall. Baba chuckled at how happy she was. "It's only as hard as you make." said Baba smiling. Alex watched blinking surprised Crystal actually did manage to do the trick. "Thank you for helping me with this Baba." said Crystal smiling. "Of course. If you need help with anything don't hesitate to ask me, I love to see you smiling." said Baba kissing her cheek making her blush brightly. Alex giggled a bit. "Also, I look forward to seeing you in that play." Crystal's eyes grew wide and she dropped the ball while blushing. "W-what play? N-no clue what you're talking about." said Crystal trying hard to deny the existence of a play. "You're a terrible liar Crystal.. ooh maybe I should play poker against you some time." chuckled Baba as he thought about just her and him playing poker. Alex fell over laughing at this point. "I-it's your fault! You told him!" said Crystal looking right at Alex. "Guilty!" said Alex grinning. "But honestly you want him to come see it .. I read your diary remember?" Crystal grew silent at that and redder. "Ugh... I can't win..." she muttered.

Baba frowned wondering why Crystal didn't want him to come and watch. "Crystal.. do you not want me to come and see?" said Baba with sad eyes. "W-what? N-no! It's not that..." said Crystal feeling bad now. "Then what is it?" he said giving her a look that made him look like a kicked puppy. "I just... I'm nervous... embarrassed... and I can't sing all that well..." said Crystal looking down. "Liar! You can sing amazingly! I've heard it!" said Alex looking shocked that that was what Crystal thought. "Can not..." said Crystal sitting down on the bed. "I stopped singing when I was in middle school.. I stopped doing a lot of things I used to like doing.." Alex frowned as she remembered how her sister always came home crying. Baba sat down next to her and gently pulled her into a hug. "I'd bet good money you can sing better than anyone.. I'd love to hear you sing and if anyone says it's bad .. I'll talk to Soryu." said Baba winking to her. Crystal blinked a bit and smiled laying her head against his chest. "Sorry.. that I didn't tell you..." said Crystal softly. Alex smiled and went back to reading to try and give them privacy in the small apartment. "It's fine. I would have showed up with the others to watch even if you hadn't told me. Alex told me where her school is so I can come and watch." said Baba kissing Crystal's forehead. "It just hurt a little.. I thought I'd done something wrong and hurt you some how.. I could never forgive myself if I'd hurt you." said Baba softly. "What? Oh no no no! You didn't hurt me at all! I missed you I was just busy... I'm sorry!" said Crystal hugging Baba feeling bad that she'd worried him so much.

Alex smiled happily as she listened to them. She could tell they loved each other very much. "Hey Baba.. wanna hear something funny about Crystal?" said Alex grinning. Baba blinked and looked up wondering what the funny thing was. Crystal felt a ball in her stomach and knew she was super nervous now. "Sure." said Baba smiling. "She had a crush on the Goblin King when she was little." said Alex giggling. Crystal grew red in the face as Baba blinked then laughed. "S-shut up Alex... " said Crystal blushing brightly. Alex laughed more. "I think It's cute.. Maybe I can be your Goblin King?" said Baba giving Crystal a suggestive smirk. Crystal's face became even redder than it already was. "U-um w-we need to practice more.. s-so... um..." said Crystal trying to find an escape. "That's fine. I'd love to watch I can help with the ball again if needed." said Baba smiling. Crystal sighed in defeat there would be no escape and now for the rest of the week Baba would be volunteering his time to helping her act like a guy she had a crush on when she was little. For the next few hours Crystal shyly practiced her lines with Alex while Baba watched smiling. When she wasn't practicing her lines she was practicing slight of hand with Baba and getting much better at it. Slowly she was becoming less and less awkward with it around him and actually starting to smile more about it. "_Just one more day... and I'll have to do this on stage..._ " thought Crystal as Baba helped Alex with her lines where she had to talk to Sir Didymus.


	3. Rearranging Schedules

Author's note: Okay this is just a short chapter as I just seem eager to get to the play part as thats kinda what inspired this story to begin with and i've been leaving out a lot of the practice lines and songs because I wanted to write the play out and have the guys watching and crap that's next chapter which I'm super excited to write. I love Labyrinth so much

Baba smiled happily as he came into the penthouse looking happier than usual. "Eh? What's with you.. you're practically glowing." said Mamoru from the couch as he noticed how happy Baba seemed to be. "Maybe he got lucky with Crystal last night." said Ota with a teasing grin. "Actually. I'm here to invite you all to a play Crystal will be in with her little sister." said Baba smiling and ignoring Ota's tease. "Crystal's in a play?" said Eisuke blinking trying to imagine this. "She'll trip over her own feet.." said Soryu as he pictured it as well. "It's for charity too. So you have to buy a ticket and you know you want to see this." said Baba grinning. That was true, there was no way they were going to pass up seeing this specially Ota who loved to tease Crystal so much. Eisuke mulled it over in his head a bit. Crystal had requested time off so she hadn't been coming in to clean the penthouse as much and when she did she was always humming which had started to get on his nerves a bit. "Alright I'll go." said Eisuke crossing his arms a bit. "It can't be all that bad.. it's not some fairy tail thing is it?" "Well kind of. They're doing a play of a movie called Labyrinth." said Baba smiling. "Labyrinth? Ah! That's why that humming all sounded so familiar! She was humming Dance Magic!" said Ota perking up as he realized now what it was Crystal had been humming. "You know it?" asked Eisuke blinking a bit. "Yeah. It's a British-American musical fantasy adventure from 1986." said Ota brushing his bangs a little. "It doesn't have a lot of singing in it as most of the singing was done by David Bowie. It's a very good movie."

Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief when Ota said it didn't have a lot of singing. "I guess I can go.. I don't have anything better to do anyway." said Mamoru putting out his cigarette. "I'll think about it.. when is it?" asked Soryu not sure if he would want to go or not. "Tomorrow night actually.. I've been helping Crystal practice so I didn't have time to tell you sooner." said Baba with a sheepish grin. They all sweatdropped a little at how short notice this was. "What about the mad hatter's tea party?" asked Soryu looking to Eisuke. "Hm.. I guess we can reschedule it.. there's no point in holding it if Baba wont be there.." said Eisuke thinking. "I'll definitely be going to the play." said Ota grinning. "There's no way I could miss such a big chance as this to tease Crystal." Eisuke nodded and took out his phone to make a few calls. "If the auction wont be tomorrow I'll come.. since I'll have some free time." said Soryu weighing his options a bit. They'd all grown rather fond of Crystal to an extent. Ota teased her a lot like a big brother in would, now that he knew there was no way Baba would give her up to anyone. They kinda were like a big dysfunctional family. "Alright then!" said Baba smiling. He quickly told them where the school was and that the tickets were ten dollars for adults. "I think there's a senior citizens discount for you Mamoru." teased Baba. "Damn it Baba I'm thirty! You're older than me!" said Mamoru in annoyance. "But you act like such an old man." said Baba continuing the teasing. Mamoru groaned in annoyance he knew as good a mood Baba was in he'd keep teasing and making cracks. "Alright everything's set up and the auctions been moved to a couple of nights after the play." said Eisuke putting his phone away. Baba smiled happily he knew Crystal would do amazingly well in the play and couldn't wait till tomorrow.

Additional Authors note: I kinda picture the guys all growing fond of MC after she starts dating one of em. In this case I couldn't help but see Ota like a big brother figure at least in the teasing parts. And yeah sorry this one was so short I just couldnt think of how to keep it going and make it a little longer


	4. The Play Part 1

Author's Note: Okay this is where the play starts honestly I just really wanted to have mc playing the goblin king cause it makes me laugh XD But I'm also trying to make it where the guys talk some and you can see Mc's thoughts such as her being nervous as hell. So sorry if you don't like this but hopefully you will.

It was finally the night of the play Baba and the others arrived together and bought their tickets. There were quite a few people here and Baba now started to worry about Crystal a little bit. Over the few days he'd come to understand Crystal had anxiety issues, and that would most likely give her stage fright. He contemplated sneaking backstage to check on her but in the end just decided it'd worry her more and headed into the auditorium. It was a nice large auditorium large enough that it would hold quite a few people. Baba found first row seats for him and the other guys happily. "Such a pain... can't smoke in here.." sighed Mamoru as he sat down. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for all your donations and for buying tickets to see our little play. The donations will go to help rebuild part of the school that would have been shut down which included the theater department. The cast is a bit diverse as a lot of our school came together to insure that this play worked. Some are from the younger grades such as fourth and fifth grade. While most are from the middle school and higher. I think this shows just how much our students love this school, when the idea of a charity play is the idea of one of our own middle school students." spoke a man in a black suit with a pink tie. "However, one of our cast members is a graduate and she's volunteered her time to play one of the leading roles. Without further ado, we'll start the play. We hope you enjoy it." With that the man stepped off the stage and headed out into the audience to sit down as Baba and the rest clapped along with the audience.

Soon the lights dimmed and focused on the stage. A barn owl flew across the stage and out towards the audience making some go "ooh" and "aah" as it did turns and swoops. Ota watched the owl while looking amused. " They didn't do to bad for a bunch of kids and Crystal.. it almost looks like a real owl." said Ota as he brushed his bangs aside. As it flew music played that was soon joined by a familiar voice only this time it was singing. "It's only forever, not long at all. Lost and lonely. No one can blame you.. for walking away... too much rejection... no love injection. Life can be easy, it's not always swell. Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl... 'cause it hurts like hell. But down in the underground, you'll find someone true. Down in the underground. A land serene... a crystal moon, ah, ah. It's only forever, it's not long at all. Lost and lonely.. that's underground... undergrooounnd." The guys blinked as they realized that was Crystal singing and it sounded really good. "Wow... that's.. wow.." muttered Baba blushing slightly as he heard how well she could sing. The others nodded in amazement, none of them had a clue that the klutzy shy girl they knew had such talent for singing. The music stopped as the owl landed on an obelisk in a park setting on the stage. It was then Alex ran into the scene across a stone bridge.

She was wearing a light greenish white medieval dress with gold trim and a crown of white flowers in her hair which had been done up in a neat little bun. She looked off towards the obelisk where the owl was sitting. "Give me the child..." she said speaking confidently. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. To take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours... and my kingdom is as great!" Her voice was strong and clear so that everyone could hear her. Thunder rolled and Alex looked up as if looking to the sky. Then looked back down as if trying to remember something. "For my will is as strong as yours... my kingdom is great..." said Alex softly as she looked down and to the side a bit. "Damn!.. Ooh I can never remember that line..." She lifted her dress to show blue jeans on underneath and took a small red leather book out of the her pocket and in large gold letters it said "The Labyrinth" on the cover. Lifting it up she opened it to a page as if reading. "You have no power over me." she said and smiled a little. Thunder rolled again and she looked up to the sky and a dog began barking a bit. Soon the lights opened more as a dog barked and revealed that Alex was talking to a furry dog on a bench. "Oh Merlin.." she said sighing a little.

As she looked to the dog a clock towers bell chimed and she glanced back at a tower on the stage. "Oh no, Merlin! I don't believe it! It's 7:00! Come on!" she shouted as she took off running across the stage back to the bridge the dog following. "Come on!" As she ran off the stage the lights dimmed and the scenery changed to a neighborhood and it was pouring down rain. The song from before was playing again and Crystal was singing once more, but it was just some of the lines she'd sung the first time. "Oh, it's not fair!" shouted Alex as she rain through the rain towards a house on the stage. There on the porch of the house stood another girl but she was dressed to look like she was older and it worked really. She was wearing a pink silk looking fluffy shirt that was tucked under a light pink belt with white pants. Around her neck was a pearl necklace which Baba immediately recognized as fake. "Oh, really!" said the new girl putting a hand on her hip. "I'm sorry!" said Alex sadly. "Well don't stand there in the rain! Come on!" said the girl motioning to the house with her head. "All right. Come on , Merlin come on." said Alex as she took a step up to go onto the porch. "Not the dog!" said the one in pink. Baba figured this one was playing the mother of Alex's character. "But it's pouring!" objected Alex. "Go on. Into the garage." said the mother sternly to Merlin. "Oh! Go on, Merlin. Go into the garage. Go!" said Alex sounding very upset. The dog headed off stage it was clear now it was a very good puppet as it walked off Alex headed up to the steps of the porch and headed looking frustrated.

The lights dimmed again and the scene changed once more to the inside of a house where Alex came walking through the door. "Sarah, you're an hour late." said the mother sounding very annoyed and upset with her. "I said I'm sorry!" said "Sarah" as she turned around to face her mother. "Please let me finish! You're father and I go out very rarely." said the mother. "You go out every weekend!" said Sarah arguing with her. "And I ask you to baby-sit only if it won't interfere with your plans." said the mother ignoring Sarah's objections all together. "Well how do you know? You don't know what my plans are, you don't even ask me anymore!" argued Sarah as she stood on the bottom step of a staircase. "Well I assume you'd tell me. I'd like it if you had a date. You should have dates at your age." said the mother. Baba smiled as he watched. It was clear everyone had worked their hardest to learn their lines and make this play wonderful. The sound of a baby was heard from the stage as Sarah and her mother argued. "Ah fairy you're home!" said a male student in a brown suit and holding a small baby in stripped pajamas in his arms. "I can't do anything right can I!?" shouted Sarah as she darted up the stairs and turned into a hallway disappearing from the scene. "She treats me like a wicked stepmother in a fairy tale story no matter what I say." said the mother looking to the other student who was clearly playing Sarah's father. "I'll talk to her." he said carrying the baby who began to cry a bit.

He headed up the stairs as the lights turned dark once more so that the scene could change. The soft sound of a music box began to play as the lights shined on the stage once more. It was a small room cluttered somewhat with books, toys and costumes. There was a rather goofy looking creature sitting next to the music box. It had red skin and long pointed ears and a big long pointed nose. "That's called a Firey." whispered Ota to Baba as he noticed Baba looking at the goofy looking thing. Baba nodded showing he heard Ota. There was another stuffed animal it looked a bit like a squirrel or a fox terrier he wasn't really sure yet but he recognized it from the description Alex had given him of Sir Didymus. Next to Sir Didymus was a toy labyrinth. It looked like the room of a girl obsessed with fairies and other mythical creatures and that made Baba smile in amusement. Sarah sat in front of a vanity table littered with pictures and toys. She was no longer wearing her dress but a white button up shirt with blue jeans, and a crown wrapped with a string of pearls that sat lopsided on her head. "Through dangers untold... and hardships unnumbered.." said Sarah as she looked into the mirror putting on lipstick. "I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city…to take back the child that you have stolen." There was a knock on a door there on the stage. "Sarah? Could I talk to you?" came the voice of her father from the other side of it.

At this Sarah tossed the lipstick in her hand to the vanity table in annoyance followed by the crown on her head. "There's nothing to talk about!" shouted Sarah looking back towards the door a bit. "You better hurry or you're gonna be late." "Listen we've fed Toby and put him to bed. We'll be back around midnight." said her father. She watched the door from her chair and got a hurt look on her face. "You really wanted to talk to me didn't you?" cried out Sarah before turning to the mirror and wiping off the lipstick. "Practically broke down the door!" She flopped down on her bed looking ready to cry. Baba could tell Sarah was a girl who only wanted attention and by the way the mother spoke before he'd come to understand that wasn't her real mother but her step mother. Sarah looked to the wall where a shelf of stuffed animals was. "Lancelot!" she cried out sitting up quickly. "Someone has been in my room again. I hate that! I hate it!" She stormed out of the room angrily and the sounds of the baby crying were heard again. The scene changed again this time to a room that was clearly her parent's room. There in the crib was the little baby it was a doll but it moved a little and cried to make it seem like a real child. Sarah runs in and finds her little brown bear on the floor next to the crib where the child is standing and crying. Baba figured the child in the story must have at least been a toddler or at least close to it. "I hate you! I hate you!" shouted Sarah angrily as she ran to her bear and picked it up from the floor. She held the bear close hugging it. "Someone save me, someone take me away from this awful place!"

Lightning flashed outside the window of the room and and thunder rolled all while the child kept crying. "What do you want? Do you want a story? Huh?" said Sarah looking from the window to the baby then going to sit on the bed. "Ok. Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl who's stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child and he wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave." The baby stopped crying a little as it listened but that didn't last long and he was crying once again."But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her she called the Goblins for help." said Sarah standing up and approaching a mirror. She pulled the baby's little stripped hat on her head while she spoke. The lights opened on another part of the stage to show a bunch of students all dressed as ugly little creatures that had to be Goblins. Most of them looked to be asleep but one opened it's eyes. "Listen!" it cried out clearly having heard what Sarah said. " 'Say your right words,' " the Goblin's said, " And we'll take the baby to the Goblin City and you will be free." said Sarah rolling the hat a little and pushing it back from her forehead.

With this all the Goblins were awake and staring off as if looking into a world far from their own. "Ah!" they all said eyes wide. Sarah pulled the hat off her head still looking into the mirror. "But the girl knew that the king of the goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever, and turn it into a goblin." said Sarah as she slowly turned to face the baby. "So she suffered in silence until one night when she was tired from a day of housework and hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother and she could no longer stand it." Sarah crouched down next to the crib looking at the child who kept crying loudly. "Oh, all right! All right!" cried Sarah in frustration before picking him up. The baby kept crying and crying. "Knock it off. Come on. Stop it! Stop it!" said Sarah getting more and more frustrated with the child. Eerie sounding music began to play a bit as she walked trying to make him stop. "I'll say the words!" she said threatening him hoping he'd shut up then. "No.. I mustn't. I mustn't say…" At this the goblins all gasped and leaned forward a bit in excitement. "I wish... I wish..." said Sarah looking down at the child. "She's going to say it!" said one Goblin. "Say what?" said a second one. "Shut up!" said the first one. "You shut up!" said a third. "Listen! She's going to say the words!" said the first Goblin excitedly. "I can bear no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!" cried out Sarah as she lifted the child up in the air.

The Goblins all sighed and shook their heads in disappointment. "That's not it! Where'd she learn that rubbish. It doesn't even start with I wish!" said a Goblin looking to the others. "Oh, Toby, stop it!" cried Sarah as she held the child bouncing him a little just wanting him to stop crying. "I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take you away." Sarah sighed a bit she was clearly frustrated beyond belief with the child. " 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now.' " That's not hard is it?" said a Goblin getting really annoyed. "I wish... I wish..." said Sarah looking up and off into space a bit. "Did she say it?" said one Goblin making the others look at him in annoyance. "Shut up!" they all shouted at once. Sarah put Toby down in his crib and covered him up then headed off to the hallway. "I wish the Goblins would come and take you away..." she said looking back at him. "Right now!" With that she flicked the light switch and it grew dark in the room. She headed out into the hall and stopped as she realized Toby wasn't crying anymore. She quietly and slowly headed back into the room. "Toby?" she said softly starting to sound worried. "Toby, are you all right?" She glanced over to the bed wondering why there was no movement or crying. She tried the light switch but nothing happened. "Why aren't you crying? TOBY?" she said starting to panic. She tried the light switch once more and realized the light to her parents room wasn't going to come on, so she slowly inched her way toward Toby's crib.

Many of the audience members were on the edge of their seats clearly enjoying the play. Sarah swallowed a bit looking terrified as she inched slowly to the crib. Then came a new sound, it sounded a bit like someone or something trying to impersonate a baby while it kicked at the blanket. Sarah jumped and gasped a bit as it startled her. As she reached the crib it looked to be empty. Slow she reached into the crib and grabbed the covers. Quickly she jerked them back and gasped as the bed was empty. A sudden sound of flapping at the windows made her jerk her head up to see the same barn owl from the start of the play. Behind her a goblin darted into a hiding place while laughing making her turn around to look but see nothing. The owl continued to scratch and claw at the window trying to get in. Goblins darted and popped up out of hiding places left and right but no matter where Sarah turned she was never fast enough to see them. As she spin left and right trying to see what was going on there was a louder noise at the window and suddenly the window doors burst open. The owl swoops in and Sarah shields herself from it as it flaps at her face. After a moment the lights dim and the audience sees the shadow of the owl heading back to the window and this time someone steps through in a burst of wind and glitter.

Baba and Ota both choke down laughter as they see that it's Crystal. She wore solid black chest armor with matching black leather pants and a long flowing black cape. Crystal's normal long brown hair was gone and replaced with a mess of blonde hair that reached just to her eyebrows. She was clearly wearing a binder to hide the fact she was a girl. All in all she made a very good Goblin King. "Gah don't think about it... just don't think about the guys seeing this.. don't think about how many are watching.. you're the Goblin King... focus on your lines and what you're doing.." thought Crystal as she stood in front of the window hands on her hips surrounded by wind and glitter. The wig was a pretty decent wig as it looked like real hair. "Not bad.. it's still a wig but.. pfft.. i-it definitely looks like the Goblin King's hair.." said Ota biting at his lip to keep from laughing. Baba just nodded he was torn between laughing and admiring the fact Crystal was in tight leather pants. "You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King." said Sarah as she looked at the "man" before her. Jareth said nothing in response, he just merely smiled and tilted his head slightly as he looked at the girl before him. "If I didn't know that was Crystal... I'd swear that was a guy..." mused Eisuke noticing how convincing the costume was. Soryu just nodded as he stared not entirely sure what to say as he took in this visual. "I'd seen the tights just not the rest of the costume.." said Baba trying hard not to laugh. Ota snickered as he'd knew the moment he heard it was Labyrinth what Crystal would be forced to wear.

And he was not disappointed in the slightest. "I want my brother back if it's all the same." said Sarah pleadingly. "What's said is said." said Jareth as he crossed his arms. It was clear Crystal had been practicing very hard to make her voice sound as close as it was to a guy's. Baba smiled glad to see she was ignoring her anxiety. "But, I didn't mean it." said Sarah clearly regretting making the wish. "Oh, you didn't?" said Jareth raising his eyebrows a bit. "Please.. where is he?" said Sarah softly. "You know very well where he is." said Jareth adjusting his gloves a little. "Please bring him back... please.." begged Sarah. Jareth put his hands back on his hips and approached Sarah slowly. "Sarah..." he said as he walked. "Go back to you room. Play with your toys and your costumes... forget about the baby." said Jareth trying to convince her to just move on. She shook her head a bit tears in her eyes. "I can't." she replied softly. "I've brought you a gift." said Jareth making a small crystal ball appear with just the flick of the wrist. "You can do it Crystal..." thought Baba remembering this was where he had helped her with her little trick. "What is it?" said Sarah her face softening a little. "It's a crystal nothing more." said Jarath as he began to flick his hands a bit rolling the little crystal while not taking his eyes off Sarah. The ball rolled fast but steady and it made Baba smile proudly that Crystal had mastered the trick. "But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this isn't a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby." With that said the ball was caught in Jareth's hand and he held it out to Sarah who watched him.

The audience clapped in amazement at the trick and a slight blush could be seen in Crystal's cheeks. "Focus... say the next part ... don't think about the audience.." thought Crystal fighting back her nerves. "Do you want it?" asked Jareth as he held the ball out to her. Sarah didn't answer but stayed quiet. "Then forget about the baby." "I can't..." said Sarah rejecting the offer. "It isn't that I don't I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back. He must be so scared." Sarah's voice cracked a bit as she talked it was clear she was just as scared for her brother. Jareth frowned and held the ball up in his hand. "Sarah.." he said as he turned it slightly. The lights flashed and the ball turned into a snake making the audience gasp as they watched. "Don't defy me." Jareth stretched the snake out gently it was clear it wasn't real but they had to act as if it was. He tossed the snake at Sarah and she grasped at it around her throat panicking a bit. The lights flashed again and it turned into a scarf as she pulled it off her and dropped it to the floor. As she looks down a Goblin appears from under it and giggles before running off. At this all the goblins pop out of their hiding places and laugh. Sarah turns around to see them but they go back into hiding. "You're no match for me, Sarah." said Jareth grinning a bit as he looked at the girl before him. "But I have to have my brother back!" said Sarah still doing her best to plead with the Goblin king. Jareth watched her for a second and moved aside slightly while closing his eyes for a moment. "He's there. In my castle." said Jareth pointing out the window.

With this the window lit up revealing massive labyrinth that lead to a castle in the center that was all lit up by an orange red sky. Sarah moved to the window and looked out at it. "Do you still want to look for him?" asked Jareth. The lights shifted to allow the scene to change properly while making sure everyone still saw the castle. "Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City?" asked Sarah as she turned to face Jareth. The wind was blowing now and behind Jareth was no longer Sarah's home but the rest of his world. "Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late." said Jareth warning her. "I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?" said Sarah bravely to Jareth before she turned to look at the castle. "What a pity." said Jareth behind her. Jareth approached Sarah as she began to speak once more. "It doesn't look that far." said Sarah foolishly. "It's further than you think, and time is short." said Jareth leaning in next to Sarah's ear. She looked to him then back out to the labyrinth. Jareth stepped away from her and held his hand out to the air making a clock appear with thirteen hours on it. "You have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us, forever." said Jareth backing up slowly. As he backed away the lights dimmed around him making it look as if he was just fading away. "Such a pity." he said as he faded completely. Sarah looked around and realized she was completely alone now. "The Labyrinth." she sighed as she looked back to the path that laid out before her. "It doesn't look that hard. Well…come on feet." With that she headed down the hill towards the Labyrinth to begin her quest.


	5. The Play Part 2

Author's note: Okay so when in the play I put the names Sarah and Jareth and such that's because that's what they're pretending to be so I wanted to try and specify what character said what basically. Other wise it'll just be Mc's name or Mc's sister's name such as the thoughts and such.

This was it, Crystal was convinced this is how she would die. It was intermission, a chance for the next scene to be set up and for the audience to stretch their legs. But she failed to realize Baba and the others would sneak back stage to see her. Now she was standing in front of them dressed in tights, make up, and body glitter. She couldn't run away and hide she made a promise to Alex. This play meant the world to her little sister so she had to keep the promise, even if it meant she would never live it down. Ota grinned and Crystal gulped a bit. "I think I can see the wheels in his head turning... I'm doomed..." thought Crystal nervously. "You seem to be pretty comfortable in all that leather... " said Ota finally deciding the perfect tease. "Makes me wonder if you and Baba use leather in bed." Crystal's face grew to a crimson red and Eisuke and the others choked back laughter. Baba rolled his eyes a little he knew Ota was just teasing Crystal because it was fun but tonight it was a bit much as she did need to focus. "Ota be careful what you say... this is a school remember?" said Baba being mature which made Crystal blink a bit. "Sis! You did really great!" came the happy shout of Alex as she hugged Crystal from behind nearly making her fall over. "R-really?" squeaked out Crystal. "She's right. You did the crystal ball trick perfectly and didn't forget a single line, I'm proud of you." said Baba smiling softly. Crystal smiled blushing. "See! I told you he'd be proud!" said Alex grinning.

Crystal continued to blush she was still nervous as could be but knowing Baba was proud of her and cheering her on like this made her feel incredibly happy. "T-thanks..." squeaked out Crystal smiling. Alex darted over and hugged Baba sweetly. "Thank you for coming." she said smiling. "Of course. I said I'd come right?" he said smiling patting her on the head. Crystal smiled a bit happy to see that Alex and Baba got along so well. She hoped one day she could introduce him to her parents though she'd be just as nervous about that as she is about the play. "Alex you need to go finish helping the others get ready. The intermission wont last much longer and I need to go change into the other costume." said Crystal remembering she had another Goblin King outfit she had to wear. "Oh right! Do you need help getting out of that?" giggled Alex. "N-no... the tights of the other outfit maybe..." said Crystal blushing. "I could help." said Baba with a teasing grin. Crystal grew crimson red again and tried hard to ignore him. "Y-you should head back to your seats now.. um.. someone else might take them." she said hoping that'd distract him. With that Crystal darted off to change while Alex smiled. "I told her before the play started to not be nervous that no matter what you'd be proud of her." said Alex smiling to Baba. "After all the way you look at her tells me you'd give her the whole world if you could." Baba blushed a bit and nodded as that was true. Alex then noticed the four other men with Baba and blinked. "Are they friends of yours and sisters?" asked Alex cutely.

Baba nodded with a soft smile. "This is Ota Kisaki, Soryu Oh, Mamoru Kishi, and Eisuke Icinomiya." said Baba smiling still. Alex blinked than it clicked together in her head. "I remember reading those names in her diary! Eisuke is basically her boss right? He owns the hotel where she works... Ota got listed as like a big brother mostly causes hes always teasing her." said Alex smiling. This made them all blink a bit in surprise. She hadn't listed what actually happened in her diary on how she'd met them but, she'd put what she thought of them clearly. "Mamoru is like a cool uncle and Soryu's kinda like a big brother too but he's more like the big brother who gets annoyed by his little sister." continued Alex. "So she thinks of you all like a family that care about her even if she keeps putting "damn these rich people." in her diary." Baba nearly burst out into laughter as he remembered what anime that line was from. Soryu looked a bit annoyed as did Mamoru but really it didn't bother them as much as they were pretending it did. "Alright let's head back and let the pretty lady go get ready." said Baba smiling. "Crystal looks at us like we're family to her... I wonder how lonely she was before she met us..." thought Baba as he headed back towards their seats. " A big brother huh?... " mused Ota as he sat down in his seat. He smiled a bit he kinda liked the sound of that, after all Crystal was pretty much there to stay. The others sat quietly thinking about what Alex had said, Crystal cared about them like family even if she got annoyed with putting up with them all the time.

Once everyone was all seated the stage began to light up again with an orange sun rising in the back ground making everything glow in a warm light. Sarah came running onto the stage through some trees and weeds before coming to a pool of water. There stood a short kid dressed up as a ugly looking little creature who looked to be peeing into the pool and humming to himself. "Excuse me?" said Sarah catching his attention. "Oh! Excuse me!" said the little creature as he jumped and zipped up a zipper which made the audience laugh a bit. "Oh. It's you." he said once he turned around and saw Sarah he was clearly not happy to see her. He turns and picks up what looks to be a sprayer to kill bugs with. "Excuse me, but I have to get through this labyrinth. Can you help me?" she asked him as politely as she could. "Hmmm.." he said as he watched small fluttering creatures. Sarah gasped a little as she saw them her eyes lighting up with wonder and joy. "Oh how sweet." she said smiling a little as she followed after the little creature. He followed one of the small creatures and sprayed it. "Fifty-seven hehe." he said as it fell out of the air. "Oh! How could you?!" she cried out as she rushed over to the small fallen creature. The little man kicked dirt at the creature. "Bah!" he said in response to Sarah. "Poor thing.." said Sarah as she picked up the creature. "You monster!" She looked up at the little man and then dropped the creature as she shouted out in pain making the little man glance back a bit. "It bit me!" she cried out looking down at it.

The little man chuckled as he turned to face Sarah. "Ha! What did you expect fairies to do?" he asked sounding a bit amused. "I thought they did nice things... like granting wishes." said Sarah rubbing her hand where the fairy bit her. "Shows what you know, don't it?" he said turning back to fairy exterminating. "Fifty-eight!" Another fairy fell out of the air. "You're horrible!" said Sarah as she looked over to him. "No, I ain't. I'm Hoggle. Who are you?" he said stating his name finally. "Sarah." she answered. "That's what I thought." he said turning to go back to hunting the fairies. "Fifty-nine." said Hoggle as he sprayed another one and chuckled. "Do you know where to the labyrinth is?" she asked as Hoggle continued along the stage after fairies. "Maybe." he said not giving a full answer. Ota smiled admiring the stage's props and backgrounds. He noticed they'd worked very hard to make a good setting that looked like a whole different world. "Oh you little.." said Hoggle as a fairy darted past his face. He quickly sprayed it. "Sixty!" he said counting it. "I said where is it?" asked Sarah following him. "Where is what?" he asked not answering him. "The door!" said Sarah getting frustrated with him. "What door?" he asked continuing his fairy hunt. "It's hopeless asking you anything!" said Sarah clearly annoyed that he wasn't answering her right. "Not if you ask the right questions." he said as he kept walking. Sarah sighed and looked at Hoggle. "How do I get into the labyrinth?" she said hoping that was the right one. "Ah! Now that's more like it." said Hoggle turning around to face her. "You gets in….there."

He pointed to the wall behind Sarah and there a door opened up. Sarah turned to face the door as it opened up and slowly began to approach it. "You.. You're really going in there, are you?" asked Hoggle watching her. "Yes, I'm afraid I have to." said Sarah stepping through the door way making the lights dim so the scene could change. As the lights opened the stage now showed Sarah in a long narrow pathway that seemed to go left or right forever with no turns. She looked both ways wondering which way to go. "Cozy isn't it?" said Hoggle popping up and startling Sarah. Hoggle laughed at her reaction. "Now, would you go left or right? " he said motioning down each path way. "They both look the same." said Sarah as she looked each way. "Well, you're not going to get very far." said Hoggle sound a bit amused. "Which way would you go?" asked Sarah looking to Hoggle for answers. "Me?" said Hoggle pointing to himself. "I wouldn't go either way." "If that's all the help you're gonna be you can just leave." said Sarah in annoyance. "You know your problem? You take too many things for granted." said Hoggle taking a few steps towards the exit. "Take this Labyrinth…even if you reach the center you'll never get out again." "That's your opinion." said Sarah feeling determined to prove him wrong. "Well it's a lot better than yours!" said Hoggle heading towards the exit. "Thanks for nothing Hogwart." said Sarah looking back to him then heading left. "Oh! It's Hoggle! And don't say I didn't warn you!" shouted Hoggle sounding annoyed before he left.

The door slammed shut behind him and Sarah was now alone in the labyrinth. Sarah walks in place on the stage but the backdrop moves to convince the audience she's moving down the labyrinth. She turns her head this way and that looking for a turn to take. "What do they mean "Labyrinth"? There aren't any turns or corners or anything. This just goes on and on..." said Sarah leaning back against a wall feeling frustrated. She sat there for a moment quietly thinking before her eyes lit up. "Maybe it doesn't. Maybe I'm just taking for granted that it does." she said stepping away from the wall. She began to run and the backdrop moved a little faster as she runs. After a minute of running she still finds no turns and beats her hands on the wall in frustration. She then sunk down to sit on the ground. "Ello." came a voice from next to her. Sarah blinked and looked around a little before she saw a student dressed as a blue worm in a scarf. She stared a second not sure if she had really heard that or not before she looked back at the worm. "Did.. you say hello?" she asked it. "No. I said 'ello but that's close enough." said the worm. "You're a worm, aren't you?" said Sarah looking at the worm curiously. "Yeah, that's right." said the worm nodding it's head. It was clear it was a little finger puppet but it was still rather good looking. "Do you know the way through this labyrinth?" she asked hopefully. "Who me?" asked the worm. "Nah, I'm just a worm." "Oh.." said Sarah sounding disappointed. "Come inside and meet the Mrs." said the worm trying to cheer Sarah up. "No, thank you. I have to solve this labyrinth. But there aren't any turns or openings, it just goes on and on!" said Sarah getting frustrated again. "Well, you ain't lookin right. It's full of openings, it's just you ain't seen 'em." said the worm sounding rather amused. "Where are they?" asked Sarah looking back to her new little friend. "There's one just across there, right in front of ya." said the worm.

Sarah looked at the wall and blinked. "No, there isn't.." she said. "Come inside and have a nice cup of tea." said the worm still trying to offer her tea. "But there isn't an opening." said Sarah ignoring the worm's last statement. "Of course there is. You try walking through it, you'll see what I mean." encouraged the worm. "What?" asked Sarah in disbelief. "Go on, go on then." he said encouraging her. "That's.. just... wall, there's no way through." said Sarah looking over the prop wall. "Things aren't always what they seem in this place, so you can't take anything for granted." said the worm laughing a bit. Sarah touched the wall and found she could go through. "Hey!" said Sarah happily as she realized there really were turns. Sarah smiled and started to walk off. "Hey! Hey! Hang on!" said the worm calling out to her. Sarah came back into view smiling. "Thank you! That was incredibly helpful!" she said thanking the worm. "But don't go that way!" said the worm. "What was that?" asked Sarah sounding confused. "I said don't go that way. Never go that way!" said the worm. "Oh!" said Sarah thinking that maybe that way was dangerous. "Thanks!" She turns and takes the right pathway off stage. "If she had kept on going down that way, she'd have gone straight to that castle." said the Worm proving you really can't take everything in the labyrinth at face value. The lights dimmed and the scene changed to another portion of the labyrinth with many turns and corners and signs that pointed every which way providing no help at all. In the backdrop was the castle looking somewhat close but so very far away. The sound of crying was heard and Sarah looked up towards the castle. "Toby. I'm coming Toby." said Sarah heading off deeper into the labyrinth trying hard to keep the castle in her sights.


End file.
